Proof
by NicholaiBlack
Summary: Naruto has something to protect! A person he cares for! Sick of Kakashi ignoring him, he is taken in by Ebisu, who decides to train Naruto to the breaking point... A StrongNaruto fanfic. NaruHina pairing. Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba bashing. Slight Kakashi bashing. Might be some ChoujixIno pairing! Later on JiraiyaxTsunade! Rated M for later sexual content and possible heavy violence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - Maelstrom and Crow

Kakashi blinked and looked up from his dirty novel "What's up?" Naruto wasn't smiling, he wasn't his go lucky self, and he was determined "I need training!" Kakashi blinked "Why?" Naruto sighed "My opponent is the Hyuuga genius. I need real training to beat him!" Kakashi blinked "Naruto...no measure of training will help. Neji is a genius. Simply forfeit." he said lazily, before returning to his book.

Kakashi's focus on his book was so great, he didn't notice Naruto's chakra spike, until a fist solidly impacted his jaw, sending him flying out of the hospital and onto the street, next he felt a foot on his chest, holding him down "Listen carefully Hatake! All your time was focused on that damnable last Uchiha! You didn't teach me a thing! And yet...who saved you against Zabuza? Who beat Haku? Who?" Naruto was covered in a thin layer of Kyuubi's chakra "My entire life I was looking forward to becoming a ninja...I wanted to give my life protecting this village! Only for my own sensei to throw me away?" he snarled at the wide eyed Kakashi, and lifted his clawed hand, only for it to be caught.

He looked at the person who stopped him, and his eyes widened "Ebisu...?!" he growled angrily at the man, Ebisu simply smiled "Your opponent is Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto stared at the man, before nodding, Ebisu grinned "Then follow me, it's time you were properly trained!" Ebisu walked away after saying that. Naruto hesitated, and then started walking after him. Kakashi slowly stood up, still shaken by Naruto's attack.

A second fist slammed itself in his jaw again, only this was less powerful, he looked up, right into a pair of crimson red eyes "You call yourself a ninja? A teacher?" she spat "You are nothing but shit on the side of the road, Hatake!" she yelled, before turning and walking off. The only thing the Genjutsu mistress left behind was a dumbfounded sharingan user...and a smirking Byakugan user.

Naturo was carefully examining Ebisu, who had lead him into a tea-shop "Why would you train me?" he asked, genuinely curious. Ebisu smiled at the blonde "You know that I personally train Konohamaru...right?" Naruto nodded…his face a hard mask "Are you aware that I wanted to train Hyuuga Hanabi as well?" Naruto blinked, surprise on his face.

Ebisu chuckled "It was...two years back. I came to the Hyuuga elders...and asked to personally instruct Hanabi-sama...they simply laughed. After laughing, they asked me if I really believe that a weak ninja like myself can teach a Hyuuga...I have tried to forget it...but I can't!" he finished louder than intended "I will train you Naruto! You'll be sweating blood and breathing sweat...but by the time our training ends...you will be able to beat even Kakashi into the ground." Ebisu said firmly, looking at the blonde demon vessel.

Ebisu was expecting Naruto to start jumping and yelling, but the boy was peculiarly silent, then he spoke...in a rough voice Ebisu didn't expect "Do you want to know why I have to win?" Ebisu tilted his head to the side, face a mask of calm as he thought about it. Finally, he nodded...and the crow listened to the confession of the maelstrom.

Kakashi was livid. He was embarrassed by Kurenai's words. Embarrassed by Ebisu seemingly leaving the village with Naruto to train…Later on the day, Gai and Asuma had found him to tell him off as well. He had enough, and was going to immediately leave Konoha with Sasuke for a month of personal training.

He was currently in the Hokage tower, waiting to enter. As the door opened, he stiffened slightly, and took a step back under Kurenai's harsh glare, and immediately went into the Hokage's office when he spoke "Ah! Kakashi! Please come in." the Hokage said softly, before waving Kurenai goodbye.

As Kakashi entered, he noticed the Hokage sitting down "Come closer, Kakashi...tell me what brought you here! Kurenai just informed me of Hinata's recovery! She should be back on ninja duty in two months or so..." Kakashi smiled under his mask, that girl was indeed something else "That is good to hear...I came here to report my leaving the village with Uchiha Sasuke for personal one-on-one training." Kakashi tried to appear calm, but inside he was sweating bullets.

The Hokage seemed to be in thought at his words "What about Naruto? He, too, managed to enter the final round..." he finally said, gazing at the copy nin.

Kakashi thanked god that Ebisu gave him an excuse "Ebisu volunteered to train him." he answered curtly, eye smiling at the Hokage, and made to leave "I'll be leaving then." he said, his smile becoming easier when the Hokage just nodded. Kakashi was about to exit the office, when the Hokage spoke up again…

"Kakashi!" he turned to look at the kage, who was looking out of his office window at the village "Talent...no matter how plentiful...could never overcome hard work! Your choosing of the Uchiha...instead of Naruto...will come to haunt you! Mark my words...now leave." the Hokage said, his voice cold, before shooting Kakashi a venomous glare. Kakashi felt the sweat pouring down his forehead as he immediately took to be as far away from the enraged kage as possible.

Ebisu stood in front of Naruto, his face solemn "Naruto...I'll speak honestly...this training...it will be heavy! I don't know what will happen..." Ebisu took a deep breath "You will walk from here...either stronger than ever...or it may well kill you." he looked at Naruto, face solemn, only to blink in surprise as Naruto grinned "Then what are we waiting for Ebisu-sensei? Let's get started!" he yelled with enthusiasm, causing Ebisu to chuckle.

"Then let's start with this!" he handed Naruto a small white paper, Naruto looked at it incredulously "It's a chakra litmus paper! It'll help you find your chakra nature. I'll show you!" he channeled some chakra into the paper, and it scrunched up "This means I have lightning nature, understood?" Naruto nodded and looked down at the paper, channeling chakra into it.

Ebisu blinked when the paper was sliced in half, and then scrunched up. "Oh! Well...Naruto! You have two chakra nature's...wind and lightning." he said, smiling "Now...hell is starting!" he said, his smile turning into a slightly sadistic grin. Naruto saw this, and actually had to gulp, as his nerves got to him.

One month later...

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the present ninja's, his gaze lingering on the blond that stood next to the Hyuuga genius. Naruto was standing, taller and impressively more muscular. He even wore a completely different outfit! Instead of the 'kill-me-now' jumpsuit, he wore a black sleeveless shirt...black ninja pants and a pair of ninja sandals...to top it off, he wore black, fingerless gloves that went slightly passed his elbows.

When he first saw the blonde, he simply couldn't believe it was Naruto! What training did Ebisu put him through? He gazed at the other Jounin.

The others being Ebisu, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. They all stood behind their students that didn't pass, Kakashi looked at Sakura, only to notice her utter confusion "Is that...Naruto?" she asked, looking at the blond.

The platinum haired Yamanaka added her two cents "He looks...hot!" Ebisu smiled "Hell yeah! He survived one month of training under my tutelage! That really changes a person." Kurenai smiled at Ebisu "So...what did you teach him in this past month?" Ebisu suddenly smiled, before pushing his glasses up "Simple! Everything! I taught him chakra control, taijutsu and nature manipulation...and helped improve his form manipulation!" he said, that unusual smile never leaving his face.

Kakashi realized that that smile was one of pride! Did Ebisu succeed in what he hoped to teach Naruto? He lifted his headband, only for Ebisu to chuckle "Sorry, Hatake-san! What I taught Naruto...can't be copied by the Sharingan!" he exclaimed proudly, just as the proctor gave the start to the first battle.

"Naruto had no talent for genjutsu...no matter his control...but he had the two things I wanted! He had stamina for taijutsu, and chakra for ninjutsu. That was when I began training him in what would truly make him dangerous!" the entire stadium gasped as Naruto entered a stance...that was all too similar the Jyuuken stance "What is that?" Asuma asked, as he watched the two combatants scrutinize each other "I taught him..." suddenly Neji shot off, striking with blinding speed, only for him to dodge to the side as Naruto shot off with even greater speed.

Just as Neji was in the clear, he gripped his shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the long deep gash that went across Neji's shoulder "...nin-taijutsu." Ebisu calmly finished, to Kakashi's utter disbelief "How? He had terrible chakra control! And you only had a month! I barely managed to teach Sasuke chakra nature manipulation in a month! And I only managed to add one jutsu to his repertoire! Yet you managed to teach him nature manipulation, chakra control and taijutsu?" Kakashi proclaimed in disbelief.

"He came to me with a goal! To protect a person he cared for deeply from danger. I trained him...even though I was aware that he may not succeed...yet he didn't give up! When I was afraid he could fail...he gritted his teeth, and kept going..." he shook his head "Day after day...night after night, he would train until he started spitting blood...and even then! He simply pushed harder. He repeated the Kata's even if his muscles were shivering! He trained his chakra control and nature manipulation until his own masive reserves were exhausted! He trained how Jyuuken works, to be able to use it himself..." a large grin was on Ebisu's face, as the Jounin and genin listened to him.

"He mastered all I taught him. He went beyond my wildest dreams! He mastered what I couldn't! And developed this..." he pointed at Naruto, who again dashed at Neji, who dodged, but was cut again.

Then Naruto dropped into a stance that had all Hyuuga's wide eyed "This is his hardworking talent! He never took anything for granted! This is his brainchild...the infamous..." in the silence of the arena, Naruto's shout traveled to the farthest corners…

"Fuuken (Wind Fist) : 64 dragon slaying palms!" he disappeared, before reappearing behind Neji "Two palms!" two spurts of blood shot from Neji's shoulders, Naruto disappeared and reappeared. Back turned to Neji "Four palms!" blood shot out of Neji's back "Eight palms!" now from his legs "Sixteen palms!" chest "Thirty-two palms!" back and legs "Sixty-four palms!" from multiple points of Neji's body, blood spurted out, before he crashed to the ground.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled "Don't worry! He only cut the ligaments! The blood is from simple thin cut marks. The 64 dragon slaying palms are meant to subdue an opponent...there is a different move for killing...the 64 feather palms." Ebisu stated simply, pulling the shocked Jounin out of it "Ebisu...what...how?" Kakashi stammered, looking at Ebisu with wide eyes.

"I did what you could've. I had him every day in the wild, training to protect this village! I gave him the means to fulfill his goal! I hail him...I hail Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!"

Ebisu proclaimed loudly, causing Kakashi to flinch.

Naruto slowly made his way past the other chuunin participants, ignoring the confused stares from the Konoha nin, until a certain Uchiha stopped him "How did you get that strong, dobe?" Naruto smiled, before disappearing in midair, causing the Uchiha to blink in surprise.

Naruto reappeared in front of the Hyuuga elders, some of them actually flinching at his appearance "Esteemed elders." Naruto greeted coldly, then turned towards Hiashi "Will our agreement be fulfilled without any trouble?" Naruto said this part with a hint of a smile on his face.

Hiashi looked at Naruto for a long moment, before nodding "The agreement will not be breached!" the Hyuuga elders immediately jumped at this "Hiashi-sama! You can't be serious! The demon must have cheated!" Hiashi flinched, aware of Naruto reacting rather...violently at being called that "Has the third suddenly lifted the law about me?" Naruto asked rather innocently, causing the elder to pale "I'm sorry for my elders insolence...Uzumaki-san...I hope you won't seek his punishment?" Naruto smiled "No worries. I'm currently more interested in enforcing our by the Hokage confirmed agreement."

He said warmly, Hiashi nodded "Yes! There won't be any conflicts...the contract made will be fulfilled." Naruto then smiled brightly "Time to find her..." again he disappeared in thin air.

Sakura could only blink, as out of thin air, appeared Naruto, his foxy grin actually making her swoon "Ebisu-sensei! I have fulfilled my promise to you." Ebisu smiled, before ruffling Naruto's hair "You did well, Maelstrom! You did well..." Naruto grinned, before pulling out a scroll "Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled as the meek girl made her way in front of him "Would you please read this?" he said, as he gave her the scroll.

Hinata read through it, before, with unshed tears in her eyes, jumping at Naruto with a big hug "Thank you, Naruto-kun!" everyone blinked in confusion "Naruto made an agreement with the Hyuuga elders...should he win this fight, Hyuuga Hanabi would be made clan head, while Hinata would be given full immunity of the caged bird seal...never to be branded with it under no circumstances!" Ebisu said simply, everyone's eyes widened at that, except Kurenai's

"What would have happened had he lost?" Ebisu looked at Kurenai, unsure if to answer "I would have had the caged bird seal placed on my own forehead...and would then be publicly executed with it!" Naruto stated simply, causing everyone to stare at him with wide eyes.

Kakashi himself was staring in simple shock 'Talent...no matter how plentiful...could never overcome hard work! Your choosing of the Uchiha...instead of Naruto...will come to haunt you! Mark my words...' he recalled the Sandaime kage's words, realizing just how true they were.

Naruto would always be one step ahead of Sasuke, never would Sasuke's talent win against Naruto's dedication...and he would never be able to pride himself...because while Naruto was his student, the power he had...came from him! Him alone! He never taught Naruto anything.

Sakura was speechless, to what lengths Naruto went, to protect Hinata...she could only stare at the blonde, who took a deep breath "Now that the Hyuuga elders can't do shit...Hyuuga Hinata, would you go out with me?" he asked softly. His cerulean eyes warm, open...Hinata felt her heart jump at his words "Yes! Of course!" she said, before blushing furiously and nearly kissing the ground as she swayed "Kurenai-san, watch over her for me, please." Naruto said, before placing Hinata in Kurenai's arms, and pecking her cheek before disappearing.

This last action did it, and the shy girl fainted, causing Kurenai, Asuma and Ino to chuckle "So she finally got her dream boy...good for her!" Ino said, her smile warm, before noticing the fights "Damn! Already Shikamaru's fight?" with those words, the entire group turned their attention to the fight, all except two...

'What the hell?! He must be trying to outshine Sasuke-kun! Baka! How dare he! And trying to get me jealous by using Hinata? How desperate can you be?'

'Impossible! I can't believe this! I would have thought that idiot would ever notice Hinata! Damn it! I have to find a way to make her mine! I'm not gonna let him have her! Grrr...wait...Sakura doesn't look so pleased as well...maybe...yeah...

Naruto reappeared next to Shino in the contestant box "Yo! So...what got you pissed?" Shino stared at him "My opponent...forfeited." Naruto 'Aahed', noticing the sand siblings discomfort 'Ebisu-sensei was right! So they plan on using Shukaku? Hehe! Not gonna happen!' Naruto watched as Shikamaru's fight ended and he forfeited "Why am I not surprised?" he asked Shino, who actually chuckled at Naruto's lazy tone "Uchiha! You're next up!" Naruto said, missing his teammates flinch, the raven just grunted "Time to end this." the young raven said, before jumping into the arena "This should be interesting." Shino stated, looking at the Uchiha, then at the psychotic redhead "Should we ready ourselves?"

Shino suddenly asked Naruto, causing the blonde to grin "Nah! I got a clone hidden. Waiting with a four point seal...it'll screw up his chakra control...and lock away his...other chakra." Naruto explained, rather plainly, before smiling "Got a surprise for the sound ninja too!" He gleefully said voice silent enough to only be heard by Shino.

Naruto noticed Sasuke on the wall, then the Uchiha went through some hand seals, and a crackling ball of lightning appeared. Shino, next to him, blinked "That is...impressive." he stated, only to then look at Naruto who was fuming "Idiot! You don't give a self-proclaimed avenger a class A assassination jutsu! Kakashi has less common sense than I thought!"

Naruto raged, eyebrow twitching "Seriously! Teach a genin a A rank assassination jutsu! Really smart!" he face palmed when Sasuke charged the sand ball head on "Stupid idiot!" when the lighting encased hand sank in, and a scream tore through the air, Naruto immediately looked up.

Feathers slowly fell from the sky, signaling the beginning of the invasion, Kakashi readied himself to dispel the genjutsu, when a large wave of chakra washed across the stadium, breaking the genjutsu before it even set in.

Naruto looked at the purple colored barrier "You know what to do!" Ebisu called out, he took a deep breath, before he was enveloped in his own chakra and lightning, as if it were an armor. One of the Anbu gasped "T...that can't be!" he stammered, Ebisu laughed "What you're seeing is real! That, ladies and gentlemen, is the Rai no Yoroi (Armor of Lightning)! Welcome our very own Konoha lightning!" Naruto slowly lifted his left hand, held in a spear fist, and smiled "Let's rock! Four finger spear!" Naruto yelled, before taking off, faster than the eye can see.

Orochimaru laughed at the elderly kage "It's time we ended this, sensei!" he said, charging Sarutobi, only for a fist to ram itself into his cheek, breaking it and sending him flying back.

Painfully he skidded along the ground, before he stopped.

Orochimaru slowly got to his legs, finally looking at who had managed to enter the barrier "Hey! What's up ero-hebi?" he hissed in annoyance "You!" he hissed at the blond demon vessel "How did you get in?" Naruto was again enveloped in the Rai no Yoroi "Answer your question, shithead?" Naruto disappeared, before his hand tore through Orochimaru "Four finger spear!" the Orochimaru he attacked, fell apart into mud, and Naruto smiled, before hitting the ground and causing a shock wave to fire off, blowing Orochimaru out of his hideout.

"Running won't help you! Hiding neither! Only once was the Rai no Yoroi defeated! At the hands of the fourth Hokage!" Naruto smiled "Time to end this!" He pulled in a finger, before disappearing "Three finger spear!" Orochimaru didn't have time to even utter a word, suddenly he felt himself being ripped apart, before he burst into blood.

Naruto blinked "What the hell?" he heard the Hokage chuckle "Impressive! He made all precautions! Even sent a blood clone rather than coming himself!" Hiruzen shook his head "Thank you for your aid Naruto! But go help your fellow ninja against Oto!" the blonde chuckled "My shadow clones already did that." Hiruzen blinked, before laughing "I see! And the suna jinchuuriki?" Naruto smiled "A four point seal...did the job."

Sarutobi shook his head, looking at the blond incredulously "One month! One month of proper training...and you defeated a sannin. Tell me Naruto...do you still want to be Hokage?"

Naruto turned serious, and then nodded

"Good! But remember...to be the Hokage, one must not be only the strongest...but the wisest as well..." he sighed, before looking at the Anbu that arrived "Hokage-sama! What happened?" Hiruzen smiled "Naruto defeated him...but it was only a blood clone." the Anbu stiffened, looking at the blond

"The four that maintained the barrier were blood clones as well. It would seem that they planned that from the start..." the elderly fire shadow nodded, feeling the exhaustion in his bones "What are our losses?" the Anbu chuckled "Reports state that 'a blond ninja wearing black defeated 90% of the enemy forces! We had only minimal losses!" Hiruzen, hearing that, started laughing "So you managed to completely destroy Oto and with that destroy any threat Orochimaru can pose to Konoha? Brilliant!" Naruto smiled "Just doing my ninja duties...now let's get you to a medic! Hokage or not, you're still an elderly man." Hiruzen chuckled at that "Then let's go."

Jiraiya sat in the Hokage's office, his face surprisingly serious for a man who was as carefree as him "Calm down Jiraiya...I told you that Ebisu did admit to Naruto that his training was done simply to fire back at the Hyuuga elders." Jiraiya twitched "He somehow taught the kid Rai no Yoroi in a month! That is impossible!" Jiraiya was fuming, his eyes blazing "How I did anything...is completely my business." he heard someone say behind him, he turned to look at him "Ebisu! Naruto is someone I care for...I already made many mistakes regarding him...can you tell me how you trained him...so that I may keep his training up."

Jiraiya said the last part with deep regret, his face truly showing all the pain "Jiraiya-sama..." Ebisu took a deep breath "Alright...then...listen closely…˝


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - Hell, heaven and all in-between

One month back...

Ebisu took a deep breath "Alright...Naruto! We'll start your training with you answering a couple of my questions." he said seriously, Naruto nodded, serious as well "Did you ever access your...tenants chakra?" Naruto frowned "Only two times...once to defeat Haku, Zabuza's apprentice. The second time was when that snake bastard attacked Sasuke-teme." Ebisu nodded "Ok, we'll try to train you to access Kyuubi's chakra without emotional duress...though I'll leave that training to someone who understands demonic chakra. Now, how many shadow clones can you make?" Naruto turned thoughtful at the question, he actually pondered it a bit "Somewhere around twelve hundred..." Ebisu blinked at the raw amount of chakra the blond demon vessel had.

"That...is impressive...could you please make that many?" Naruto nodded, before placing his hands in a ram hand seal "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" he called out, and the training ground was covered in smoke.

As the smoke cleared, over a thousand Naruto's greeted Ebisu's gaze "What do you want that many clones for?" Naruto asked curiously, Ebisu chuckled "I'm sorry Naruto! But you will do as I say, without questions, understood?" Naruto simply looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded "Alright, the clones, as in all, will go in the forest and do tree walking until they run out of chakra, understood?" Naruto looked at the clones, and then nodded "You heard him! Get going!" he yelled at the mass of clones, the large group immediately started searching a tree for them "Alright! While they're at it...meditate." Naruto blinked, and then blinked again "What?" Ebisu chuckled "No questions." Naruto grumbled to himself, but sat in a lotus position.

Ebisu patiently waited, until suddenly, multiple soft 'pop'-s was heard. Ebisu looked at Naruto, to see him passed out "So...that's the drawback. Only one thing left..."

Naruto groaned as he woke up "That hurt." he said loudly, only to be answered by a chuckle.

Naruto looked behind him, finding Ebisu there "So...what happened?" Ebisu asked with a grin. Naruto blinked, before thinking about what happened "Information overload. I can actually remember what the clones saw and did...that suggests that memories from my clones are transferred to the original." Ebisu smiled "Correct! Tomorrow you will create a thousand clones, and have them break into groups of fifty, each group will then do tree walking until they run out of chakra, the other two hundred will get some scrolls and books from me and read them." Naruto thought about it, and then nodded.

Ebisu smiled to himself, while Naruto stood there, dumbfounded "What the...?!" the reason why? Ebisu had told him to do the multi shadow clones today...as many clones as he can...and now he was looking at two thousand clones! "What the …?!" Ebisu laughed "You said once...'chakra control is meaningless'? I kind of doubt that." Naruto was gaping like a fish "Damn!" Ebisu shook his head in amusement "Come on, time to enter phase two!" he called out to Naruto and his clones "Alright! Two hundred on books and scrolls! The rest, groups of fifty! Tree walking until you run out of chakra!" he then turned towards Naruto "While they're doing that, I'll start explaining the next chakra control exercise, water walking." and with that introduction, Ebisu explained the next step.

A week had passed, and Ebisu was thrilled, he had managed to get Naruto through tree walking, water walking and object levitating, currently he was balancing three senbon, two in his left hand, and one in his right.

The number of clones increased significantly, first it was two thousand, then after water walking it was three thousand...now with every senbon, and he could create five hundred more.

Now it was time for multitasking "Naruto?" he spoke softly, enjoying how Naruto had finally managed to grasp meditation "Hai, Ebisu-sensei?" Naruto answered softly "Today I'll take half your clones and begin with nature manipulation. I want you to have the other half doing chakra control, you yourself do the stamina and muscle mass exercises! Understood?" Naruto opened his eyes and grinned at Ebisu "Hai, Ebisu-sensei!" Ebisu smiled warmly, Naruto was truly something else...

Ten days left...now it truly was time to bring hell "Naruto...it's time we bring it all together! Form, nature and control...we have ten days! You think we can make it?" Naruto grinned "We aren't gonna find out by standing around, Ebisu-sensei." he calmly replied, which made Ebisu smile hugely "Then let's bite into it!" he said, his grin unusually similar to the young Uzumaki's...

"We did it! I can't believe it...we did it..." Ebisu was wide eyed, his gaze slightly glazed over "You did it, Naruto...you mastered both Rai no Yoroi and finished developing Fuuken...I'd call you a genius...but that would be an insult to all that hard work. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are a genius and a true hard worker! You are both." the blonde grinned warmly at his sensei. Truly happy with himself, for the first time since his birth.

Ebisu observed Jiraiya, as he told him the training, while remembering all the things he and Naruto did...that kid is something else "So...he learned Rai no Yoroi, that Fuuken of his, the hard fist and gentle fist taijutsu, opening the first two of the eight celestial gates, seven wind and nine lightning jutsu, and all that in a month?" Jiraiya said in disbelief.

Ebisu couldn't blame him...had he not done the training himself he'd be in equal disbelief, but he couldn't help but add "And he learned doing the jutsus with only one hand sign." The Hokage simply seemed prouder at that "Good job, Ebisu!" the village leader told him "Jiraiya will be taking Naruto with him on a mission to retrieve Senju Tsunade." Ebisu blinked "Alright! But words of warning...don't insult any of the Hokage's...he...just don't do it, ok?" Jiraiya blinked in surprise, and no small amount of confusion "Uhm...ok?" Ebisu smiled "Then go find him...he's either at the Hyuuga estate or at the ramen shop...he had to go through a whole month on meat and wild find." Hiruzen chuckled at that, well aware of the young Uzumaki's ramen addiction.

Jiraiya simply shook his head, smiling slightly as he remembered a certain redhead with a temper and a similar addiction.

Naruto was at the same time Ebisu was telling Jiraiya and the Hokage of his training, having a conversation about his feelings with Hinata...and was making a specific confession "I knew if we dated before and the elders found out, you'd have the caged bird seal placed simply out of spite...even now...the elders may still try some underhanded tactics to make sure you are either sealed or killed...and I had to somehow make sure...I still haven't completed the plan...and I would do anything to protect you..." he finished softly, holding the blushing Hyuuga's gaze.

It was this scene that the perverted sannin stumbled into.

He blinked down at the scene "I love you, Naruto-kun! Demon holder or not...I know you...and you would never kill without reason or cause." Jiraiya's eyes widened at this, but he knew better than to eavesdrop "Ahem..." the couple turned to look at him, Hinata blushing, while Naruto seemed more on guard "I'm the honored toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin...Luckily Ebisu was right about where I'd find you...I'll be taking you with me on a training trip mission, I was the Yondaime's sensei too...I think I'll be able to boost your already high skill." Naruto blinked at the white haired sannin "Uhm...training mission?" he finally said "Yeah...the Sandaime is sending me to find the, hopefully, Godaime...he said it's time to retire. And after hearing about your need for a teacher..." Naruto thought about it "Alright, Hinata-chan...Please stay safe...my Hime." he said softly, gazing into her pearl eyes "I will...Naruto-kun." Jiraiya couldn't help the smile, this couple really was special...the kid parted from the Hyuuga, and they departed to his apartment.

"You're one of the sannin?" Naruto asked simply, eying the white haired man next to him, Jiraiya laughed at the blonde "You should be the best example of the 'Still waters run deep'." Naruto chuckled "I'm just wondering if you're as obsessed with immortality as that snake bastard." Jiraiya blinked "You kidding me...right?" Naruto chuckled "Sorry...couldn't help it." the toad sannin sighed "I'm the money obsessed one..." he said, causing Naruto to trip over his own feet, then look at him in confusion "Really?" Jiraiya chuckled and nodded at Naruto's confused expression "Ok...thanks for being honest...I guess." at that, both teacher and hopeful apprentice chuckled as they made way.

Uchiha Sasuke was always the best...the last that represented the elite of the elite...so being outdone by a dead last did not sit well with him.

Currently the vengeful Uchiha was walking towards the apartment of his sensei, one Hatake Kakashi.

As Sasuke entered the apartment, he noticed the other Jounin sensei standing there "Uhm...is Kakashi-sensei here?" he then noticed Kakashi on the bed, out like a light "What happened to Kakashi?" he asked, aware that there weren't any physical wounds, then another Jounin ran in "Is it true Uchiha Itachi was in the village looking for Naruto?" Sasuke froze for a second.

Processing the words 'He's here!' he immediately made way to find Naruto, knowing where the dobe is, is where he'll find his brother...

Naruto observed carefully the water balloon, he had already learned to pop it...but now he was trying to add more spirals, eight were enough to burst it, he was trying to rew it to sixteen.

A knock on the door got his attention, and he went to the door.

As he opened it, he could only stare 'what the...?' he blinked at the man in front of him "Hello, Naruto-kun. Please come with us." Naruto eyed the duo in front of him.

To his left was a man with bluish skin, shark features and a large sword strapped to his back.

To his right, was a man that looked like Sasuke, except he had two distinct lines going down his face, of course the fierce Sharingan he was looking at did say it was an Uchiha...problem? The only other Uchiha known to be alive...was an S-rank missing Nin...joined in a group that was after his very own ass! So he decided for the quickest course of action.

Jiraiya was currently sitting in a tree above the hot springs, gaze fixed on a young, busty redhead that was only half submerged.

It was understandable, then, that he didn't expect the large explosion, that came from the hotel he and Naruto were in "Shit! Something bad happened..." he muttered to himself, before dashing to the hotel.

Naruto was sure he had somehow pissed off Kami. First...he had in front of him two ninjas, one a shark with Bijuu level chakra reserves, the other a raven with the Mangekyou sharingan.

Two...he had only a small fraction of chakra he'd ordinary have! With the current amount he could use Fuuken and Yuureisho (Ghost step), but that was all! He could only hope Jiraiya noticed that huge-ass explosion "It would seem we underestimated you, Naruto-kun. We apologize for that! Kisame!"

Naruto knew he had only two options: 1) He fights using only Fuuken and waits for Jiraiya to arrive. 2) He could use two soldier pills and would fight and capture them using Rai no Yoroi.

Jiraiya got to the hotel just in time to see Naruto pop two soldier pills in his mouth, before being enveloped in an armor of chakra and lightning "Damn...the Rai no Yoroi! Didn't expect to see it so soon..." Jiraiya mumbled, he then noticed someone fly past him, before shit went downhill...

Naruto was really troubled in a basic question now. Which deity up there did he piss off? He couldn't help but frown at what happened, this was simply ridiculous!

Two days ago he had an encounter with two S-rank missing Nin...and was about to fight them full power...aargh!

Jiraiya was amazed just how angry Naruto was. He was giving off killing intent that could scare even Itachi into an expression "Damn Uchihas and their inner turmoil, stupid idiots with vengeance problems!" he growled, causing Jiraiya to take a step back, he was the best in handling him...as everyone else was running from him "Naruto...calm down! You're scaring everyone in the vicinity!" Jiraiya tried to snap him out of it, only for the blonde to growl at him "Don't do that, I can still kick your ass, I have ways." the simply statement got Naruto out of it "Sorry...having fur ball inside makes me prone to anger issues." Jiraiya blinked at this "Is he...?" Naruto shook his head firmly "No...It's just...I have a small amount of his chakra in my system all the time...a chakra that is naturally linked to hatred and anger."

The toad sage could only blink in surprise, Naruto seemed to have a better understanding of the chakra in him than anticipated "And where the hell is Tsunade, anyway?" Jiraiya could only sigh as Naruto complained, only to blink when they entered a bar, and there she stood "Tsunade!" the big breasted sannin turned to look at the one who called her "Jiraiya?!" she asked, dumbfounded.

Naruto blinked at the beautiful busty blonde that spoke 'This is Tsunade Senju? You have got to be kidding me! Wait...some kind of chakra infusion jutsu that causes the cellular composition of the skin to appear younger! Like a permanent henge...unless she runs out of chakra that is...' he mused as they all sat together "So I see you come to look for me...why? Did Sarutobi-sensei die?" she asked, last part said with worry "No...Sensei is still alright...only feeling his age..." she nodded at this, before taking notice of the blonde that traveled with her teammate "So...who's the gaki?" she finally asked, causing Naruto to flinch.

Jiraiya noted the blondes' discomfort, but quickly shrugged it off "Introduction, gaki." he sternly said, causing Naruto to frown "Uhm...hello. The name's Uzumaki Naruto...nice to meet you." he politely said, trying to gauge her thoughts on him.

To Naruto's surprise, the blonde sannin didn't even flinch or frown, even her eyes remained unchanged...though he could see the recognition.

Jiraiya smiled when Tsunade realized who she was looking at "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun...you seem to at least have manners...did Jiraiya take you in as an apprentice?" Naruto slowly nodded "He's a good teacher..." Jiraiya beamed at this "...if only he'd stop his...urges..." Jiraiya paled when he felt a large killing intent coming from Tsunade "Jiraiya! If you dare corrupt this child! I'll kill you!" she growled at her fellow sannin, then Naruto interjected "Jiraiya-sensei...let's get this over with..." Jiraiya sighed and looked at Tsunade "Senju Tsunade! The council and Sandaime Hokage of Konoha have sent me to ask you to come to Konoha and become the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." he carefully observed Tsunade for her reaction.

Tsunade blinked, Hokage? Her? She couldn't believe this "No! I absolutely refuse." she said, her voice thick.

To both her and her apprentices surprise, Naruto and Jiraiya simply nodded "We already expected that answer...well...Naruto and I will stay in town for two more days...he has to find some things he wanted to buy, we could meet for some sake...before the two of us have to leave." Tsunade smiled at the blonde gaki "Sounds good...thank you...for not trying to force me to go to Konoha..." Naruto chuckled "No worries..." he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide, and then he jumped up and yelled a loud 'YES!' while jumping around.

Tsunade blinked in surprise, while Jiraiya chuckled "Don't tell me Kisame and Itachi returned for more?" he asked, suddenly interested.

Naruto shook his head, smiling gleefully "It's the snake bastard! He's coming here! Should arrive tomorrow, though..." He grinned, happy "He'll be perfect for some stress release." Jiraiya chuckled "Don't forget: 'Only harm him, do not kill him! He is needed for interrogation on his activities!' understood?" Naruto sighed "He's followed by Kabuto and some ninja I don't recognize...kill or capture?" Jiraiya leaned back, seemingly thoughtful "Catch them all. I want them all at Ibiki's...feel free to break Ero-hebi's bones a couple of times." Naruto grinned, while Tsunade blinked at the tone, was Jiraiya serious? Then they both turned to her "See ya later, Tsunade-sama/-hime!" they said enthusiastically, before Jiraiya shunshined, and Naruto seemed to disappear in midair.

Tsunade and Shizune could only blink as the duo vanished, only one thought coherently leaving their mouths 'what?!'

Naruto smiled and glanced into the sky, it was night and he was stargazing...his expression soft. The moon above his head was bluish, and it reminded him of his training with Ebisu...that insane training...

Naruto was sitting in the clearing he had passed out in yesterday...Ebisu could've warned him of the experiment...the headache still lingered on.

He shook his head and focused when the first fifty clones dispelled.

They had managed to tree walk for fifteen minutes before dispelling 'Pretty good...given that they have one/one thousands of my chakra only...' He heard someone approach.

He opened his eyes, to see it was Ebisu.

The blonde Uzumaki was confused at the scroll he was carrying "What's up with the scroll, Ebisu-sensei?" the man smiled "I'll place some seals on you...they should help your physical training." Naruto 'aahed' at this.

Ebisu had the seals on Naruto in an hour "Ok! I put resistance seals on you. Now to activate them." he immediately did the snake seal.

As soon as he triggered the seal, Naruto's face made solid contact with the earth "What the hell!" he yelled, glaring at Ebisu "Don't worry...just try to work as normally as you can." Naruto could only blink in surprise, but then grunted, and tried to move into a sitting position.

Ebisu wanted to laugh at Naruto's attempts to sit...and explained about the seal.

While used for the same thing, the difference between weight and gravity seals compared to resistance seals was that it didn't affect the body by creating additional weight, but by adding resistance to the muscles.

In a simple explanation, if the seal was set at 2, it would double the amount of force needed from the muscles to move the body or an action.

Naruto could only blink at this "That sounds...effective. How come it isn't used in regular training?" Ebisu smiled, Naruto quickly caught on "There are only six people who know who to make those seals...the Hokage, Jiraiya of the sannin, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikaku Nara and me." he counted off "It is a very complex seal...not many understand it." Naruto was thoughtful at this "Would I...be any good at seals?" Ebisu sighed, time for action "Yes...you'd probably excel in it..." Ebisu took a big breath "Naruto...let me tell you about a certain clan..." he pulled out a picture.

On the picture was a beautiful woman with long red hair "Wow! She's beautiful!" exclaimed Naruto, Ebisu smiled at this "Yes...she is from the clan I'll tell you about..." Naruto looked at him "Really? What's her name?" Ebisu steeled himself "She was the last of her once grand clan...her name was...Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto sighed at the memory.

Ebisu had told him about Uzushiogakure no Sato, the Uzumaki's, their seals...and their demise. He was the last of the great Uzumaki's...and that meant that there was no one to call family...except...he shook his head, Tsunade would never accept him as family.

He shook his head, then let the entire month and all that happened...wash over him...

It had been one week since Ebisu told him about his family of the Uzumaki's.

He still sighed as he felt the depression of being the last. "Naruto!" he turned to Ebisu "Do me a favor, make as many shadow clones as you can!" Naruto blinked at this, but complied.

He crossed his fingers and focused his chakra.

The smoke cleared, and Naruto started reassembling a gaping fish.

There stood two thousand clones, each equally as dumbstruck.

Two weeks, Naruto was doing pushups while in a handstand "Enjoying the physical part?" Naruto only grunted, when Ebisu had started with the resistance seal, he had it at level 2.

Now, two weeks later, he had them on level 28.

Meaning he needed to push 28 times harder to do the same thing! Ebisu didn't simply up his seals.

He would up his training as well! He had currently all together 4000 clones, he had finished water walking and begun object levitating, and after today he would be able to pull off levitating one more senbon. Suddenly Ebisu appeared "Alright Naruto, enough physical training, go eat, then sleep! Behave...and I'll allow you to visit Hinata." Ebisu smiled as Naruto's face lit up.

As the blonde went sleeping, Ebisu observed the clones, a thousand were doing chakra control, and another thousand were perfecting nature manipulation.

But the most noticeable were the other two thousand.

Five hundred were researching everything from the academy curriculum, from Konoha history to tactics.

Next to them, five hundred were learning about fuinjutsu.

Next to those, was a group researching D to B level jutsu, attempting to improve them in some way.

The last group was by far the most unusual.

The group was reading books going from biology and anatomy, to cooking and playing instruments.

Some clones even made clones and had them henge into instruments like guitars and violins, playing them.

Ebisu had heard Naruto comment that having clones do so many things felt better and was less mentally stressful than all the clones doing the same thing...Ebisu knew he was trying to feed his brain knowledge since he technically didn't have to read a book himself.

Ebisu was stunned. Naruto was a natural in Jyuuken! And Goken! How? Ebisu simply shook his head, deciding that Naruto made it his life mission to stun people...though he was now even angrier at that damn Hatake.

Knowing it was time for the big plan, he took a deep breath and turned towards his blonde student "Ready Naruto?" the blonde only grinned, and they both disappeared in a shunshin.

What the blonde Uzumaki didn't know, was that in Konoha, a certain Sensei of his was talking about the same thing he was remembering.

Ebisu was currently sitting in a bar, with Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka and surprisingly the first generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho, as well as Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka.

Kurenai was currently questioning the glasses wearing Jounin "When did Naruto make that deal with Hiashi? How did trick the elders into going with it?" Ebisu sighed, but couldn't help the grin as he remembered, and began the story...

Naruto and Ebisu were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound "We wish to speak with Hiashi-sama, could you please inform him that we arrived?" the guard looked at Naruto and Ebisu "I shall inform him, wait here." they nodded and the guard left "Naruto...are you sure?" the blonde sighed, then nodded.

The guard returned, before leading them to the council room.

Ebisu blinked as he saw all the Hyuuga elders there "Uzumaki Naruto...you wished to speak to me?" Naruto bowed to the Hyuuga clan head "Hai! I did Hyuuga-dono." many elders were surprised at the 'demon brat' speaking with actual politeness and manners "I wished to make a...wager on my fight against Hyuuga Neji." Hiashi maintained the cold exterior, but on the inside he was jumping, could Naruto help him protect Hinata?

"What kind of wager?" Naruto grinned "Should I win, Hyuuga Hanabi will become clan head, while Hinata is given full immunity to the caged bird seal...and if she agrees is placed in an arranged marriage with me." Hiashi was wide eyed, though hid it fairly well.

One of the elders, though, scoffed at this "Having such a pathetic and weak Hyuuga unsealed and out of our clan is too much of a risk! You have nothing that would be worth the risk." Naruto smiled "...to be completely honest, I do." he looked directly into the elders eyes "Should I lose, you may place the caged bird seal on me, and execute me publicly in front of the whole village. And all without the Hokage interfering." Hiashi was glad he wasn't too old...or else that statement would have caused a heart attack.

Ebisu smiled when he saw the elders immediately talk to each other, he gave Naruto the sign to add the final nail in the elders coffin "Just imagine, the great Hyuuga clan, the ones who brought down the great Kyuubi...the clan will be heralded as heroes." now the elders looked like they were on a sugar rush "Come tomorrow with the Hokage, we will have the agreement ready." Naruto smiled at this "Then, goodnight, honorable elders." and with that, he and Ebisu left.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Kami no Shinobi, was sitting in his office in the Hokage tower, battling the Kage's greatest enemy - paperwork.

It was a relief when he heard a knock on his door "Come in!' he called out, only to frown when Ebisu and Naruto came in "Ah! Ebisu-san, Naruto-kun...to what do I owe this visit?" Naruto took a deep breath 'Time to piss off a Kage!' was his final thought before he told his Jiiji why he was there.

Kurenai was as stupefied as all present, until finally Chouza spoke "That kid has brass in his pants!" he said, causing all females to glare at him "You got that right! To outsmart the Hyuuga elders and make them put themselves in a checkmate...my son was right, he is troublesome." Ebisu chuckled at that, Shikaku was something else "And wait...you never told us how you taught Naruto Rai no Yoroi in a month!" Anko said interest clearly visible on her face.

Ebisu prepared himself for their expressions "I simply multiplied his training." Anko blinked, together with everyone else, except Kurenai "Kage Bunshin!" she exclaimed loudly, startling everyone at the table "What?" Anko finally asked, looking at her best friend "Kage Bunshin are primarily used for scouting, given that they transfer their memories after dispelling to the original." Ebisu chuckled, then looked at Kurenai "Not only the original, even the other clones as well." Kurenai blinked at this, surprise evident on her face "How many clones can he make now? I know when he fought against Mizuki he made a thousand."

Ebisu chuckled, Naruto would indeed have a reputation amongst ninja "He could make a thousand then, huh?" he said, almost as if a joke "Now he can make five thousand clones, and the number is still growing." he said, causing everyone at the table to gape "He still hasn't finished the chakra control exercises." Kurenai couldn't help but ask "How far along is he?" Ebisu smiled "Levitating objects, senbon currently, when he manages ten senbon, he'll move to kunai, then he'll combine object levitating with tree walking, then he'll move onto water walking and then he'll keep using heavier objects to levitate." at this, Kurenai could only blink.

Naruto smiled as he finished telling Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya how he tricked the Hyuuga elders "I'm liking you more and more gaki, now Jiraiya, you and me will fight Orochimaru, gaki here and Shizune will finish up his escort." she proposed to Jiraiya, only to blink in surprise when he started laughing "Tsunade-hime...sit and relax, and let me introduce you to the last Uzumaki and his skills."


End file.
